As a vibration device that is used to report arrival of an e-mail or the like with vibrations, various types of vibration devices have been proposed. An example of such vibration device is disclosed in Patent Document 1 cited below. In the vibration device disclosed in Patent Document 1, in order to miniaturize and thin the device, there is formed an elastic plate by bending a metal plate so as to have a U shape when viewed from a lateral side. One side of the stated elastic plate serves as a plate-like fixation section and the other side thereof serves as a plate-like vibration section with a bending section interposed therebetween. A piezoelectric vibration plate is provided on the vibration section.
Further, in Patent Document 1, there is disclosed a driving device in which a driver circuit for driving the piezoelectric vibration plate is provided on a flexible printed circuit board. The stated flexible printed circuit board is fixed onto an outer side portion surface of the above-mentioned fixation section.    Patent Document 1: International Publication No. WO 2010/023801 A1